Seven Deadly Sins
by Melantho11
Summary: Their relationship revolved around them, the seven deadly sins.
1. 7 Deadly Sins

**Lust **

Because it existed in Clove in every way possible. The lust for power and the lust for glory being at the top of her list. Until she saw the girl from 12, and the need to tackle her to the ground of the training room and shower her with a million kisses, outdid all other needs.

**Gluttony **

Because Clove didn't care who was starving in the arena. The careers had the food supply and that was that. When lover girl had decided to blow it all up, thats when Clove knew that she needed to prove herself.

**Greed **

Because before the start Clove had wanted to win, and she didn't care who she would have to kill to get the crown.

**Sloth **

Because as soon as Clove saw fire girl escape safely, she welcomed her death with open arms.

**Wrath **

Because Clove absolutely hated the way she noticed whenever Katniss smiled, and despised the way she wanted to smile back. And she couldn't stand the way she noticed how beautiful Katniss looked during the interviews, twirling around in that stupid dress, surrounded by flames. Those weren't the kind of things she was supposed to notice. So she thought she would kill her. Until she realized she couldn't.

**Envy **

Because the night after Peeta joined the careers, Clove had honestly considered slitting his throat and making it look like an accident. All because he dared to say he loved Katniss. And that Katniss probably loved him back.

**Pride **

Because Clove would never in a million years admit that Katniss Everdeen, a poor girl from district 12 of all places, had stolen her heart.


	2. 7 Virtues

**Chastity **

Because after Clove saw her interview, and watched her twirl around in that beautiful dress, there was nothing more she wanted than to follow Katniss up to her bedroom and make love to her that very night. Instead, she just let the girl on fire walk away, too scared to do anything to stop her.

**Temperance **

Because as Effie Trinket said. "The careers aren't allowed to have dessert." Clove didn't care, she didn't even know what she was missing out on. She hadn't had dessert in eight years, and couldn't really remember what chocolate cake tasted like.

**Charity **

Because Clove never missed. Not once during training, and not once during the games. Not when she murdered the boy fighting with Katniss at the bloodbath, and not when she threw the knife straight at the bright orange backpack Katniss was carrying.

**Diligence **

Because Clove trained for hours, for days, and for years, until the day finally came when she could volunteer for the games. And when that day came, then she worked hard to intimidate the other competitors, vying for the gamemakers attention. And when the day came that she performed for the gamemakers, she gave them everything she had, in hope that it would help her in the games. And when the games came, she fought nonstop in them, never giving up. Even though she knew that none of it was worth anything.

**Patience **

Because Clove didn't care how long it took. She would wait forever at the bottom of that tree until Katniss finally came down. And when she did, Clove would save her from the other careers. She didn't care how long it took for lover girl to be hers.

**Kindness **

Because never ever ever would Clove even dream of helping out another competitor. Except one certain girl with long dark hair brought out something in Clove. So she decoded to do at least one nice thing in her life. So she stayed quiet while all the other careers fought over how to get Katniss out of that stupid tree. Not mentioning that she was small enough to climb it, while carrying all of her knives.

**Humility **

Because Clove trained all of her life for glory. And she wanted it more than anything else. She wanted to prove to everyone how hard she worked, and how good she was. But just once she decided to sacrifice her pride, and let Katniss win. And when she saw Katniss run away from the feast, she hoped that she had at least proved something to the girl on fire.


End file.
